


Blue Spring

by naco26withcheese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Blue - Freeform, Blue Spring - Freeform, Comfort, Determined, Gen, Help, Magic, Pond, Rejuvenation, Relaxation, Spring, Tranquil, be, calm, can, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naco26withcheese/pseuds/naco26withcheese
Summary: You decide to go for a dip in one of the glowing ponds of the Underground. The sensation that hums through your body is unlike anything you've ever felt before.





	Blue Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for those who would like to read something that they can feel the sensations of, to calm themselves, bring them to a tranquil, calm place.

Blue Spring

 

     The cobalt-blue luminescent night struck a sense of tranquility and wonder into your flustered heart. The neon blue of the pond glowing and radiating a stagnant glimmer, was complemented by small, lantern-like mushrooms that brought you a sense of amusement as you poke them, one by one. The stars in the sky cast glorious glimmers of light that make your eyes dilate in awe. You walk over to the shimmering, baby-blue, water-lit pond. You expect it to tickle your skin; for it to have a Jello-like texture--but it’s warm. It’s warm and makes your skin crawl... but in a soothing way. Your muscles vibrate and shyly stretch as you step down into the mysterious pond. It was similar to a relaxing morning stretch that would coax a moan from your weary mouth. It was heavenly. You then decide to fluff your hair down into the water. In that moment, the sense of hundreds of small bubbles beading and twiddling through your hair make you think of a light, bubbly shampoo. You gently hold your breath and sink your head below the water. A tingling sensation sparks from your lips, and your head begins to feel dizzy--but in a good way. Like you could drift off to sleep, your head against the steep slants of the walkway and never leave this watery paradise.

     Deciding to marinade for a little while longer, you gently float on your back; the black, infinite reaches of the night sky sending your tranquil mind into a trance. An hour passes, and the water feels hot on your skin—no other feeling emerges. You decided that your body had soaked enough, and grip the small ledge to lift yourself out of the water. As your feet caresses the cold walkway, you glance down at them. The shocking sight of a light tint of blue on your skin causes you to panic- your entire body shares the same blue tint! Automatically, you began to rub your legs viciously, then your arms, before the hue of blue slowly begins to dissipate from your body. Your heart calms into a peaceful rhythm, as both the bubbly feeling in your hair, and the dizziness in your head disappear. Your hair dries instantly, styling into a spiffy sheen, as all your muscles relax simultaneously. You feel as though you've been reborn. The pond emanates a small ripple from its center, and in that second, you could swear you hear a quiet bell chime softly in the air.


End file.
